Little Resistance
Little Resistance is the second level of Call of Duty: World at War. In this mission, the player starts out on a landing craft making its way to Peleliu Island's beach, but the craft gets stuck on coral and they become vulnerable to enemy fire, which they were not expecting. As a soldier looks over the craft to see what happened, he gets shot in the head. Then a massive explosion destroys the boat and everyone is sent into the water. Miller is saved by Sergeant Sullivan, and he orders the player to radio in a rocket strike on the enemy lines. When he does this, he proceeds onto the island. After a flamethrower wipes out a machine gun turret, the player goes through a small trench and is faced with a large Japanese trench and machine gun nest. The player proceeds through the trench, and goes up a ladder and kills the turret gunners. The player must now call in two rocket strikes on Japanese tanks to clear the way for an American tank and some more soldiers. After all that action, the player witnesses the death of his squad leader, Sergeant Sullivan. Gameplay Tips * If you want the Ray Gun, after you call in the first rocket strike after you get onto the beach, instead of going over the logs, jump in the first puddle on the right. Then jump out of it and go into the second puddle, moving left. Then go into the crater, still moving left, and finally go into the big puddle on the far left. Stay in there and look at the tree line, the ground will start to shake,you will hear strange music, a deep voice starts speaking in Japanese and four statues will pop up. Go to one and hold the action button ("Square" on PS3, "X" on the XBOX 360 and "F" on PC). You will pick up a ray gun with full ammo. The four statues hold an unlimited amount of ray guns. * There is a hidden Type 99, after the first turret is burned by a flamethrower, when you go into the trench, instead of going right, go left into a small enclave. In there will be a deployable Type 99. pair this with the 2 Type 99s where you wait with your squad for the flamethrower to burn said MG nest, and you will have an MG with enough ammo to shred through the Japanese at least until you reach the Main Bunker (assuming that you don't find any more ammo along the way). * Before you go into the trench near the big turret, go south a little and there will be a smaller trench with a M1897 Trenchgun, making navigating the trenches easier. * If you want to charge, tilt your mouse so that you are looking at the ground. This will cause your character to look down, thereby reducing the amount of headshots by the enemy. * After the trenches but before the main bunker, you should come across what looks like an open field with a Japanese sniper climbing a tree. if you fire an MG or a grenade into the grass around the tree (or even call in a barrage at the tree), you will kill some if not all of the 6 hidden Japanese banzai chargers, thereby getting you the Snake in the Grass achievement and also conserving ammo. Trivia * There are only 8 people on your LVT, but on the LVT to your right, there are 12, and when that blows up only about 3 people are seen getting blasted away. * If you are looking for another possible way to get the "Weapons of Mass Destruction" achievement, you could try calling in a rocket strike where you first get attacked by banzai chargers on this level in the grass, which may or may not also give you the achievement Snake in the Grass. *This is the only level that Polonsky and Sullivan appear in the same level. It is also the first level with Polonsky. * After you get of the beach, you will see a bunch of Japanese half-dead, go to the right of them and there will be a long row of planks, step between them, and you will explode. * Survive a banzai attack (which are commonplace in this level) to get the achievement 'Close Shave' * The Japanese soldiers crawling after the first rocket strike have no legs. * In Nazi Zombies the Ray Gun does much more damage, even enough to blow arms and legs off. However in this mission the Ray Gun does no mutilation at all, probably because of the Nazi Zombies are undead soldiers and their bodies have decayed to the point where it is possible to rip limbs off easily. * The Ray Gun can be used to destroy the tanks instead of the rocket strike. * In the beginning of the level, Pvt Koopman leans out of the front of the boat and is sniped in the head. Also, the driver of the boat on the left side is sniped as well. *Sullivan starts off the mission with a M1 Thompson submachine gun but after he saves you, he tells you to call in missile support while holding a M1897 Trenchgun. * If you look at Pvt Koopman when he gets shot in the head right before the boat sinks, you can see his brain and skull. *This is one of the easiest level to get the 360 achievement or PS3 trophy, Throw a Six and a Half. * This is the only mission that you start off with a bayonet attached to your rifle, and the only time that a M1 Garand w/ bayonet is present outside of multiplayer. * The Colt M1911 sometimes has a hand stuck on it, with a darker tan than Pvt. Miller. * Sometimes, there is a Private named Guzzo running up the beach, with a radio on his back, with your task force. In Call of Duty 3, there is also a significant character named PFC. Salvatore Guzzo, who mans a radio, and is with you throughout the American campaign. *There is sometimes a character called Pvt Cook in this level. He might be the same person as he looks relatively like the cook from Semper Fi. *In the Wii version when the Japanese Soldier stabs Sullivan and is gunned down, aim your gun at him and a glitch will occur making your aim reticule red, indicating the Japanese Soldier is still alive! Which also indicates he is the sole survivor of Japanese NPCs in the game. * You can kill the soldier who is going to stab Sullivan if you shoot through the door but he doesn't die until he stabs Sullivan. * It is possible to swim in this level. After Sgt. Sullivan pulls you up from out of the water and tells you to call in rockets just go back and you will start to go underwater and swim. * In some trailers, Roebuck is wearing a helmet in this level, but he isn't in the actual level. *After you get pulled out of the water by Sullivan, to the right there will be a radioman by the name of Pvt. Sprogis taking cover behind a rock. This is probably a reference to Sgt. Sprogis in United Offensive. *The beginning of this level is heavily similar to Medal Of Honor Frontline where the main character is on a Higgins Boat, a flaming fighter passes by, the boat is blown up at the beach in the Normandy Invasion on D-Day, and as the player swims through the water to shore two soldiers are shot through the surface and killed before the main character sufaces. * If you get the ray gun while on the radio, you can get three weapons instead of two. It replaces your' rockets, but this can be beneficial if you are skilled with the gun. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels